


Tán gẫu.

by Lamama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Một ngày mùa đông nọ, Takao bỗng nhiên bắt gặp Akashi đứng trước cổng trường Shutoku. Và Akashi có vài lời muốn nói.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou
Kudos: 4





	Tán gẫu.

**Author's Note:**

> Tui rất rất là thích MidoAka nhưng bây giờ mới có đủ động lực để xắn tay lên viết một cái fic "dài hơi" hơn bình thường cho hai người này. Như tên gọi, cái fic này có chủ đề là "Tán gẫu" xoay quanh nhân vật Midorima Shintaro, cũng như những quan sát và suy nghĩ về Akashi - Midorima dưới góc nhìn của một người thứ ba là Takao. Không thật sự có cốt truyện gì độc đáo đâu, nếu bạn thấy ổn thì hẵng đọc tiếp nhé.
> 
> Chúc các bạn vui vẻ!

"Hm?"

Càng tiến gần về phía cổng trường, Takao không khỏi thấy ngạc nhiên trước sự đông đúc của học sinh ở cổng ngày hôm nay. Họ quây lại thành nhóm, xì xào chỉ trỏ về phía bảng tên trường. _Kia là ai thế nhỉ? Đẹp trai quá! Có trường nào quanh đây mặc đồng phục đây đâu nhỉ? Không biết cậu ấy đợi ai đây nữa?_ là những gì cậu nghe thấy được từ cả nam sinh và nữ sinh. _Rốt cuộc là có chuyện gì…_ Chính cậu cũng không nhịn được tò mò mà rảo bước nhanh hơn. Đến khi ra tới cổng, đưa mắt nhìn theo đám học sinh…. thì cậu thiếu niên bất chợt trông thấy một bóng hình vừa lạ vừa quen đang đứng đó.

"… A, cuối cùng cậu cũng tới." Người nọ khẽ mỉm cười, nhưng thay vì thấy hân hoan (như những nữ sinh khác đang không ngừng trầm trồ xung quanh), cậu chỉ thấy giật mình. Làm sao mà không giật cả người được cơ chứ! Takao rên rỉ, khi đó là cố nhân của cậu từ Cúp mùa đông vừa rồi, người đã đánh bại Shutoku và khiến cậu phải khóc một trận ra trò…

"A-Akashi…!?"

… chủ tướng của "Thế hệ kì tích", Akashi Seijuro.

"… Cậu tới đây để tìm Shin-chan à?" Theo những gì Takao được biết, ở trường Shutoku, ngoài cậu bạn Midorima trước kia chung câu lạc bộ bóng rổ Teiko với Akashi ra thì không còn ai có vẻ có liên hệ với cậu ta, chứ đừng nói là đứng đợi gặp mặt, "Cậu ấy đang phải làm nốt vài việc ở phòng giáo viên, chắc chút nữa mới ra được…"

"À, không, hôm nay tôi không tới đây để gặp Midorima."

"Ế? Vậy cậu tới đây… có chuyện gì?"

Trước cái nhìn khó hiểu của Takao, nụ cười của Akashi vẫn không đổi.

"Người tôi muốn gặp là cậu, Takao Kazunari."

Thiếu điều thì Takao đông cứng thành tảng băng giữa trời đông.

"Nếu cậu rảnh, chúng ta có thể… nói chuyện một chút được không?"

_Cuối cùng thì mình vẫn đi theo…_

Dù chưa hiểu đầu cua tai nheo ra làm sao, Takao vẫn đồng ý đi cùng Akashi. Một cách hơi miễn cưỡng. Tuy cảm thấy có phần cảnh giác với đối phương (ít nhiều cũng vì ấn tượng khá… không bình thường mà cậu ta để lại từ hồi bán kết Cúp mùa đông), khi đứng trước cậu ta, cậu không thể từ chối được… hoàn toàn. Nói sao nhỉ? Ở cậu ta có sức hút khác thường khiến người khác kể cả khi đề phòng cậu ta cũng khó mà nói không được – cậu cũng vậy. Nên thành ra cậu nhận lời trong một trạng thái có phần hơi căng thẳng mà không rút chân ra được.

Quay lại vấn đề chính.

Phải nói là Takao ngạc nhiên hết sức. Hoàn toàn nằm ngoài dự đoán của cậu, Akashi Seijuro – một người mà cậu gần như chẳng hề thân thiết hay thậm chí là quen biết gì bên ngoài sàn đấu – bỗng dưng lại lặn lội từ Kyoto lên Tokyo chỉ để gặp cậu. Đầu cậu quay mòng mòng với câu hỏi _tại sao?_ Phải, tại sao lại là cậu? Cậu không nghĩ ra được mình có thứ gì mà Akashi có thể sẽ muốn cả. Nếu không phải về cậu, _hay là Shin-chan?_ Chuyện gì đó mà cậu ta cũng không thể hỏi thẳng cậu ấy được mà phải hỏi thông qua người thứ ba chăng? Ai chà, có thể là gì–

”Ngồi với tôi làm cậu không thoải mái đến thế sao?"

"!"

Giọng nói của Akashi tuy nhẹ nhàng cũng đủ làm cho Takao ngồi đối diện khẽ giật mình.

"… Không sao, tôi hiểu mà. Hồi Cúp mùa đông, chắc tôi cũng ít nhiều để lại ấn tượng… không được tốt lắm." Akashi lại nở nụ cười, "Nhưng đừng lo, tôi của bây giờ không giống khi đó đâu."

"Chuyện đó…"

Takao đăm đăm nhìn Akashi.

Chuyện đó thì cậu cũng có thể thấy được. Dù cậu miêu tả rằng Akashi vẫn có sức hút như trước thì bầu không khí bao quanh cậu ta cũng khác hẳn lần đầu hai người chạm mặt trong cuộc đấu. Cử chỉ, hành vi từ nãy tới giờ cũng khó mà hình dung được là của "Akashi" đó. Ý cậu là, cậu ta đã cười đấy! Một nụ cười hiền lành và thuần túy khó tin, tuy nhiên cậu ta không nghĩ con mắt diều hâu của mình lại nhìn nhầm. Tông giọng cũng mềm mỏng đi nhiều so với những gì cậu nhớ. Cách xưng hô cũng đổi khác: nếu cậu không lầm, trước kia, khi chạm mặt nhau, cậu ta luôn xưng là "boku", giờ thì lại là "ore". Chưa kể cậu ta luôn gọi Midorima bằng tên "Shintaro" thay vì gọi bằng họ như tất cả những người khác gọi cậu ấy (trừ cậu ra, dĩ nhiên rồi), còn giờ đây cậu ta lại chuyển về xưng hô bình thường bằng họ "Midorima". Để mô tả thì…

… Akashi đang ngồi trước cậu đây chẳng khác nào một người khác hẳn.

Chưa kể, ".. tôi cũng có biết. Shin-chan có kể với tôi một chút… về thuyết "có hai Akashi Seijuro" mà cậu ấy có từ hồi học ở Teiko. Chỉ là tôi không ngờ nó lại là thật đến khi trực tiếp gặp cậu lần đó, và lần này."

"Hai Akashi Seijuro sao.." Akashi lặp lại, "Tôi cũng đoán là cậu ấy sẽ nhận ra. Dù sao thì khi còn ở Teiko, chúng tôi cũng dành nhiều thời gian với nhau nhất."

"À phải rồi, hồi đó cậu là đội trưởng còn Shin-chan là đội phó nhỉ…Ớ?"

"? Có chuyện gì sao?"

Cậu đưa tay lên chỉ vào mắt trái của chính mình. "Có phải mắt cậu…? Tôi không nhớ là trước kia nó đều có màu đỏ rượu như bây giờ. Mắt trái của cậu ấy. A! Tôi xin lỗi, không biết nói thế có làm cậu khó chịu không…" Buột miệng nói xong, cậu mới chợt nhận ra mình đã có hành động phần nào suồng sã với một người không phải bạn bè của mình. _Trời ạ! Đã chằm chằm nhìn người ta, lại còn tự tiện nhận xét về ngoại hình của họ nữa!_ Chỉ mong là cậu ta không để ý chuyện đó.

May mắn là Akashi trước giờ không phải người để bụng đến những chuyện như vậy. "Không, cậu nói đúng mà. Mắt trái của tôi có thay đổi thật. Mà đúng hơn là.. đây mới là màu nguyên bản của nó."

"Màu nguyên bản?"

Akashi nâng tách trà lên nhấp một ngụm. "Nó có liên quan tới giả thuyết "có hai Akashi Seijuro" mà cậu nói. Theo như tôi được biết, trong thời gian cậu ta – ý tôi là Akashi thứ hai ấy – là nhân cách điều khiển cơ thể thì có vẻ mắt trái của tôi đã phản ứng với thay đổi và chuyển sang sắc đỏ cam thay vì vẫn màu đỏ rượu như mắt phải. Tuy nhiên, khi tôi thay cậu ta điều khiển cơ thể thì con mắt ấy cũng trở lại như cũ. Vậy nên, mắt trái của tôi giống dấu hiệu nhận biết hai nhân cách vậy. Nhìn sắc độ của nó và cậu sẽ biết là ai đang ra mặt."

"Ra là thế… vậy cậu đúng là Akashi gốc rồi." Takao lẩm bẩm, "Đúng là khác thật sự, Oreshi và Bokushi."

"Một vài người bạn của tôi cũng dùng cái tên như cậu vừa gọi để phân biệt." Akashi nhận xét, "Vì tuy cơ bản chúng tôi cùng là Akashi, nhưng bản chất thì lại khác hẳn. Chắc cậu cũng thấy được vài điều nữa ngoài con mắt này ra, như cách chúng tôi xưng hô mà cậu đề cập đến."

"Phải phải, hay như cách cậu gọi Shin-chan–" _A._

Nhắc đến Midorima, Takao một lần nữa giật mình. Mải nói chuyện về Akashi quá nên chút nữa thì cậu quên mất không hỏi lý do vì sao cậu ta lại muốn gặp mình luôn.

"Takao?" Akashi thắc mắc.

"Nói đến Shin-chan…" Cậu dè dặt nói, "Akashi…-kun, cậu gọi tôi tới đây là có chuyện gì vậy?"

"À, phải rồi. Chuyện đó.."

Tuy nhiên, không đợi cậu ta trả lời, cậu đã nói ngay: "Vì Shin-chan à?"

Một chốc im lặng. "… ừm." Cậu ta khẽ gật đầu. Takao chống cằm, ra vẻ thấu hiểu. _Biết ngay mà._ Vấn đề còn lại chỉ là chuyện gì mà cậu ta lại không đến gặp trực tiếp Midorima? Rõ ràng hỏi chính chủ thì dễ hơn nhiều cách bắc cầu thế này chứ? Cũng phải hỏi trực tiếp thì mới biết được.

Takao thở dài. "Vậy… sao cậu phải hỏi qua tôi? Hỏi Shin-chan thì không được sao? Không phải hai người vẫn giữ liên lạc à?" Cậu hỏi, "Hay cậu ấy không kể?"

"Cậu biết tính Midorima mà. Cậu ấy không hào hứng tán gẫu về bản thân đâu, có kể cũng rất giản lược. Nên tôi nghĩ là mình có thể hỏi chuyện cậu – người gần gũi nhất với cậu ấy ở Shutoku."

Ngẫm lại thì cậu ta nói cũng có lý. Midorima là người kiệm lời, đã vậy còn khó gần nữa. Ngay cả với người đủ vô tư để tiếp cận và làm thân được với anh như cậu cũng phải thừa nhận rằng anh không thích mở lời phiếm chuyện về chính mình nếu không cần thiết – _tin tôi đi, tôi thử nhiều lần rồi mà tất cả những gì cậu ta làm là tỏ ra cáu kỉnh và kêu rằng tôi phiền phức quá đáng._ Cậu lẩm bẩm trong đầu. _À không, cũng có vài lần bực mình quá thì cậu ta nói đấy chứ…_ nhưng so với số lần cậu thử thì chẳng bao nhiêu.

Akashi đặt tách trà xuống lần thứ tư. "Vậy thì.." Với cái nhìn mang ý cười, Akashi tiếp lời, "Cuộc sống hàng ngày của Midorima. Cậu không phiền nếu kể cho tôi nghe chứ?"

"Cuộc sống hàng ngày của Shin-chan à… để xem nào…"

Takao xoa cằm nghĩ ngợi, "Nên bắt đầu từ đâu nhỉ? À, đúng rồi, tất nhiên là…." rồi cậu bắt đầu hắng giọng, "E hèm, trước hết là ở nhà Shin-chan. Cậu ta sẽ luôn dậy vào lúc sáu giờ sáng, với bộ đồ ngủ màu xanh lá cây. Không biết cậu có biết nó không? Nó có đi kèm với một cái mũ ngủ đính kèm quả bông ở ngọn ấy… à nhân tiện, hồi ở Teiko cậu ta có mặc bộ đồ nào giống thế trước lúc đi ngủ không?"

"Có đấy. Giống với bộ cậu mô tả, nên tôi nghĩ là Midorima vẫn mặc cùng một kiểu đồ ngủ, chỉ đổi kích cỡ thôi. Akashi hồi tưởng, "Hồi ở Teiko, có trại tập huấn là tôi, cậu ấy và những người khác trong "Thế hệ kì tích" – Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara và Kuroko nữa – lại được phân ở chung phòng với nhau nên ngày nào cũng được mục sở thị cả. Không đêm nào Aomine với Kise không châm chọc bộ đồ của Midorima, và lần nào cậu ta cũng quay ra càu nhàu với hai người ấy trước khi đi ngủ."

"Ôi chà, Shin-chan cấp hai mặc đúng bộ đồ ấy á? Pfffft!" Cả người Takao run bần bật lên vì không nhịn nổi cười, "Hahahahaha… giá mà-giá mà được thấy.. khục khục…"

"Tôi nhớ hồi đấy Kise có lén chụp một tấm ảnh làm kỉ niệm, nếu muốn biết thì cậu nên hỏi cậu ấy xem cậu ấy còn giữ không."

Takao trong lúc cười ngất ngưởng âm thầm ghi nhớ gợi ý của Akashi vào đầu _. Tuyệt cú mèo! Cái này chắc chắn sẽ hot trong câu lạc bộ lắm cho mà xem!_ Cứ thử nghĩ đi… một ông thần mặt lạnh như Midorima, đi cùng với bộ đồ tức cười như thế… bây giờ đã đủ để cậu ngặt nghẽo thế này rồi thì nghĩ xem một Midorima non choẹt sẽ còn ngộ nghĩnh như thế nào!? Chuyện này nhất định phải bí mật thực hiện sau lưng cậu ấy, rồi còn tuồn cho các tiền bối thưởng lãm nữa. _Kise ở bên Kaijo này…_ Takao nhẩm tính trước xem bao giờ thì nên qua chỗ cậu trai tóc vàng để xin xỏ, miệng không thể ngưng mỉm cười.

Không chỉ Takao, ngay cả Akashi cũng có khởi sắc. _Mới một lúc trước, trông cậu ta còn khá không thoải mái, vậy mà giờ đã hớn ha hớn hở thế kia.. Xem ra đùa về Midorima với cậu ta đã giúp làm bầu không khí khá lên rồi._ Dù sao thì vốn cậu gọi Takao ra đây cũng chỉ để nói chuyện trong vui vẻ, không muốn làm ai căng thẳng cả, nên thấy cậu "mắt diều hâu" có thể thả lỏng được cũng giúp tâm trạng Akashi dễ chịu hơn. _Có điều xin lỗi nhé, Midorima._ _Lại nhắc lại chuyện ngày xưa mà cậu ghét rồi._

"Hahaha… cảm ơn Akashi, không ngờ cậu lại cho tôi một trận cười no nê như vậy." Takao gạt khóe mi, "Rồi rồi, tiếp nào. Sau khi ngủ dậy, vệ sinh cá nhân xong, cậu ấy nhất định sẽ ngồi xem tử vi Oha Asa để xem xếp hạng ngày hôm nay của mình ra sao. À, cậu ấy cung Cự Giải, chắc cậu cũng biết rồi?"

"Khó mà có ai không biết được khi ngày nào cũng có người hỏi về bùa may mắn của cậu ấy."

"Đúng không? Tôi không muốn nặng lời đâu… nhưng cái mớ thổ tả cậu ấy đem đi hàng ngày ấy chẳng phải mê tín dị đoan quá hay sao? Tính cậu ấy nghiêm túc khoa học lắm nên tôi cứ nghĩ cậu ta sẽ lí trí hơn chứ, ai dè… Mới hôm trước, cậu ấy còn bỏ gần bốn mươi ngàn yên chỉ để vác về nhà một cặp bình gốm hợp với tử vi của cậu ấy! Điên thật chứ."

"Nhưng tôi nghĩ cậu cũng thấy nó là một điểm dễ thương về Midorima mà, đúng không?"

_Cậu ta… vừa gọi Shin-chan là dễ thương ấy hả?_

Takao có hơi chậm phản ứng trở lại. Ừ thì đúng là cậu cũng thấy Midorima dễ thương thật, chính cậu cũng gọi cậu ta như vậy mà, nên bản thân từ 'dễ thương' thì không khiến cậu ngạc nhiên. Tuy nhiên, người vừa nói là Akashi mới đáng chú ý…. nhìn kiểu gì cũng không thấy cậu ta giống người sẽ gọi cái tính đấy, cái người đấy là đáng yêu đâu. A nhưng mà… cũng có thể là cậu đang tự tiện trông mặt mà bắt hình dong. Suy cho cùng cậu cũng có hiểu gì về Akashi đâu, tất cả những gì về tính cách của cậu ta đều là do cậu tự phỏng đoán trong đầu.

 _Thôi, bỏ đi, tốt nhất là không nghĩ ngợi nhiều nữa._ "Cậu cũng vậy à?" Cậu hỏi lại.

"Midorima không chỉ xem tử vi cho mình mà còn cho người khác nữa." Akashi đáp, "Đó cũng là một cách mà cậu ấy thể hiện sự quan tâm của mình. Cậu biết đấy, vì cậu ấy không bao giờ trực tiếp nói nó ra."

"Ừm… có một đợt mà cung Thiên Yết có thứ hạng rất tệ trên Oha Asa – à, tôi là Thiên Yết – thế là cậu ấy chạy đông chạy tây để tìm bùa may mắn cho tôi suốt mấy hôm đó, còn bỏ một đống tiền nữa." Takao làm sao quên được. Vì cậu không bận tâm đến Oha Asa (mà đúng hơn, chẳng ai ngoài Midorima quan tâm thái quá tới nó) nên trước việc Thiên Yết liên tục rớt hạng, cậu ta cũng gọi là lo lắng mà chịu phiền phức đi kiếm bùa may mắn về để Takao mang theo người, thoát khỏi vận rủi do đứng cuối – hoặc gần cuối – trong bảng xếp hạng. Từ kính lúp, sách tranh, đến thậm chí cả tượng bốn con khỉ với cái giá năm mươi ngàn yên chỉ vì một cái tử vi thường nhật! Cơ mà nó cũng cho thấy được Midorima thực ra quan tâm tới bạn bè của mình nhiều ra sao dù không thừa nhận. Và dù có vẻ ngoài của một thiếu niên cứng nhắc lạnh lùng thì tận sâu thẳm bên trong, cậu ấy vẫn là một người hết sức ấm áp.

Chính vì thế nên Takao càng lúc càng thêm yêu quý Midorima, bất chấp những lời càu nhàu cậu ấy nói hàng ngày. "Hehe.. kể ra thì hơi uổng phí, nhưng tôi thấy vui lắm. Qua những lần như vậy lại thấy cậu mặt gỗ đó dịu dàng ân cần biết mấy. Giá mà cậu ta có thể thành thực với người khác hơn." Cậu cười hì hì.

Akashi ngồi một bên lặng lẽ quan sát biểu cảm hân hoan Takao đang trưng ra rất tự nhiên. "Đúng nhỉ."

"Sau đó tôi sẽ đến nhà đón cậu ta bằng xích lô. Không phải kiểu xích lô cậu thường thấy đâu, nói đúng hơn nó là một cái xe đạp được gắn thêm thùng gỗ ở đằng sau làm chỗ ngồi. Giữa chúng tôi có một giao kèo oẳn tù tì để quyết định xem ai sẽ là người phải đạp xe chở người kia vào sáng lúc đi học và chiều lúc đi về. Vậy nhưng chẳng biết vì làm sao mà tôi lúc nào cũng là người thua.. nên thành ra đấy coi như trách nhiệm của tôi khi chuyên chở cậu ta đi đi về về rồi."

"Chắc cậu ấy nói đó là nhờ sức mạnh của Oha Asa?"

Takao lập tức hồ hởi tán đồng, "Đúng đúng! Nhưng ba cái tử vi đó chẳng phải chỉ là ba xạo thôi hay sao? Tôi thà tin là cậu ấy có mẹo để bất khả chiến bại trong trò đấy còn hơn là tin được chơi lần nào cậu ta lại may mắn lần ấy. Mấy chục lần chứ có ít ỏi gì đâu!"

"Midorima giỏi chơi oẳn tù tì sao?"

Cậu nhận thấy đôi đồng tử đỏ trước mắt thoáng co lại. Gương mặt điềm tĩnh phảng phất nét ngạc nhiên lần đầu tiên cậu trông thấy từ lúc bắt đầu bước vào quán tới giờ. _Bộ mình nói gì sai sao?_ Midorima đúng là giỏi trò này thật mà, ít nhất là theo cậu quan sát. "Có chuyện gì sao?"

"Hồi ở Teiko chúng tôi có chơi để quyết định xem ai sẽ đi trước lúc chơi shogi với nhau. Nhưng cậu ấy chưa bao giờ thắng tôi cả."

"Thật luôn? Chưa thắng lần nào?" Takao thảng thốt hỏi. _Này này, chúng ta có chắc đang nói về cùng cái người đã đánh bại tôi hết lần này đến lần khác không vậy?_ Thậm chí còn không thắng nổi lấy một trận luôn! Vậy ra cũng có lúc Oha Asa cũng không giúp nổi vận may của cậu ta. Xem chừng Akashi – Midorima ở Teiko cũng như Midorima – Takao ở Shutoku, chỉ khác là trong trường hợp này Midorima kia là Takao, còn Takao thì lại không tương xứng với Akashi mà thôi.

"Bởi vì thắng nhiều quá nên về sau chúng tôi đổi thành luân phiên nhau đánh trước." Cậu ta giải thích, "Ở Shutoku, cậu ấy còn đánh shogi không?"

"Đôi lúc, nhưng toàn là đánh một mình thôi… mà nói về cờ, Shin-chan từng kể cậu đã thành một huyền thoại ở trường sau kì lễ hội văn hóa năm lớp tám vì đã đánh bại hết tất cả các câu lạc bộ cờ trong trường…. trong khi còn chẳng phải thành viên, cũng chưa đi thi đấu bao giờ. Chuyện này là thật hả?"

Akashi không phủ nhận. "Sau lễ hội đấy, tôi thu được khá nhiều phần thưởng thú vị. Cũng phải cảm ơn các câu lạc bộ ấy đã đồng ý tiếp tôi."

"Cậu… đúng là cái gì cũng giỏi nhỉ…"

Bên cạnh việc bất chợt cảm thấy thông cảm cho Midorima chiến bại, Takao còn thầm thấy thán phục khả năng của Akashi. Trong lời kể của Midorima, Akashi Seijuro vốn đã hiện lên là thanh niên "con nhà người ta" mẫu mực rồi: học hành trên lớp thì nhất khối, các môn năng khiếu đều có trình độ cao; các môn thể dục thể thao môn nào cậu ta cũng biết, sở trường là bóng rổ thì lại càng không cần nói thêm – cậu ta đủ khả năng để làm đội phó của đội bóng rổ trường Teiko từ khi mới học lớp bảy, lên lớp tám thì thành đội trưởng, rồi còn được xếp vào "Thế hệ kì tích" và là chủ tướng của nhóm đó luôn; chưa kể đến những môn thể thao trí tuệ như các môn cờ, cậu ta còn lập kỉ lục bất bại ở trường cũ (nay đã được xác nhận). _Tuyệt thật đấy._ Nếu ngày trước, hoặc bây giờ cậu học cùng trường với Akashi, có lẽ cậu cũng sẽ ngưỡng vọng mà chọn đi theo cậu ta như nhiều người khác. Biết sao được, cậu ta tuyệt vời đến mức này kia mà. Đến mức mà người khác nhìn vào chẳng thể thấy tị nạnh nổi nữa, chỉ còn ngưỡng mộ thôi.

"Người như cậu, thật khó để hình dung có gì cậu không làm được."

"Ngay cả tôi cũng không phải hoàn hảo." Akashi cười khổ, "Cậu thấy đấy, Cúp mùa đông vừa rồi, tôi đâu có chiến thắng. Với cả, theo như bạn bè tôi nói thì tôi cũng không có khiếu hài hước cho lắm. Đó là hai điều rồi đấy."

Âm điệu của cậu ta hơi chùng xuống. _Trận thua Seirin đó…_ Cúp mùa đông năm nay là năm đầu Akashi dẫn dắt Rakuzan, nhưng "ông hoàng của sự sáng tạo" lại không thể vượt qua tân binh Seirin, ngậm ngùi nhận vị trí Á quân trong giải đấu. Bokushi thì có phần hiếu thắng không nói rồi (theo biểu hiện tiêu cực mà cậu ta từng thể hiện trong trận đấu với Shutoku, ôi chà, cái vụ cậu ta tuyên bố sẽ móc mắt mình ra nếu đội Rakuzan thua ấy, nghĩ tới thôi mà cậu đã rùng cả mình), còn Oreshi hiện tại dù không háo thắng đến thế thì bẩm sinh là người luôn biết đến chiến thắng, chắc chắn làm gì có chuyện dễ chịu được với thất bại ấy. Bảo sao trong lời cậu ta nói cũng phảng phất chút buồn rẩu, ngay cả khi không thể hiện ra mặt.

"… mà thôi, quay lại về Shin-chan." Để không thấy khó xử, cậu chuyển về chủ đề cũ, "Sau khi tôi thua cuộc như mọi lần, tôi sẽ đạp xe đưa cả hai tới trường. Chẳng biết nên vui hay buồn nữa, việc đạp xe cũng như bài tập thể dục giúp ích cho cơ thể đấu thủ bóng rổ như tôi, nhưng đổi lại sáng nào tôi cũng mệt muốn chết. Sau đó thì chúng tôi sẽ vào học…."

Từng chút, từng chút một, qua con mắt thấu đáo của Takao, cuộc sống thường nhật của Midorima dần được bóc tách. Bằng lời kể sinh động, cậu dần dần dựng lên trước mắt Akashi thế giới mà cậu rất đỗi quen thuộc ấy, sống động như thể đang tận mắt chứng kiến. Không khác nào Midorima đang ở ngay đó, sóng bước cùng "Akashi" trong dáng vẻ của chính Takao.

Bóng lưng cao lớn trong bộ gakuran đen tuyền ngồi trước cậu trong lớp học.

Những bùa may mắn ngớ ngẩn anh mang bên mình theo lời khuyên của Oha Asa.

Gương mặt nghiêm nghị khi cậu ôm bụng cười, chỉ trỏ bùa may của anh ngày hôm ấy.

Nhịp chân chậm rãi khi hai người cùng rảo bước qua hành lang trường Shutoku.

Những ngày trời trong xanh họ cùng ngồi trên sân thượng ăn trưa cùng nhau, bất chấp sự phản đối ban đầu của Midorima.

….

..

.

Từ đầu tới cuối, trong khi thao thao bất tuyệt về cậu bạn của mình, Takao không quên quan sát người đã mời mình tới đây. Cái nhìn có phần soi mói không chút che giấu – vốn ban đầu là vì cậu nghĩ rằng dù sao ngồi mặt đối mặt thế này cũng chẳng thể ngụy trang được trước "con mắt đế vương" vốn tinh nhạy khác thường của Akashi, nhưng khi thực sự quan sát rồi lại để ý thấy, có vẻ như cậu ta không để ý tới sự suồng sã của cậu, thành ra cậu quyết định kệ luôn mà làm tới.

Sau một hồi, Takao đi đến nhận xét: Akashi lắng nghe hết tất cả với một sự chú tâm cao độ. Thậm chí, Takao thoáng nghĩ, dùng từ say sưa thì đúng hơn. Đây không phải là cậu đoán bừa hay gì đâu, mà chính ánh mắt cậu ta khi nhìn "Midorima" qua lăng kính của cậu đã tiết lộ cho cậu điều này – cặp đồng tử ấy như sáng lấp lánh, trìu mến dõi theo từng bước chân của Midorima.

Và thứ cảm xúc chất chứa trong đôi mắt ấy….

Thái độ của Akashi trong suốt cuộc trò chuyện với cậu đều rất hiền hòa. Điềm đạm, từ tốn, và trên hết là hiền hòa vô cùng. Ánh mắt khi nãy cũng có thể dùng cùng một từ "hiền hòa" để mô tả… nhưng… Cậu cảm thấy thế là chưa đủ. Từ ngữ có phần nhẹ nhàng quá chăng? Bởi vì sự hiền hòa mà cậu bắt gặp trong đáy mắt màu rượu kia… không giống như nét mặt xã giao thường trực mà cậu ta dành cho cậu. Nó là một cái gì đấy đặc biệt hơn rất, rất nhiều.

_Và quen thuộc. Hình như mình đã gặp ở đâu đó… hình như… hình như…._

_…_

_.._

_A._

Một tiếng "a" khe khẽ vang lên trong đầu cậu.

_Ha, là vậy ư?_

Takao giờ đã nhận ra từ thích hợp để miêu tả hình dung của bản thân. Cái ánh mắt say sưa kia không bình thường, hẳn rồi, vì đó là cái nhìn mà cậu từng bắt gặp đôi lần, không phải giữa những người quen với nhau hay giữa bạn bè thân thiết mà là giữa những người có mối quan hệ ở mức sâu đậm hơn thế. 

Trìu mến, thương yêu, dịu dàng. Chúng đong đầy, hòa quyện cùng sắc đỏ, thổ lộ nỗi lòng của chủ nhân.

"…"

Nghĩ tới đây, cậu ngưng lại, bàn tay đang quờ quạo cũng khựng lại trong không trung.

".. Có chuyện gì sao?" Akashi thắc mắc khi thấy Takao đột ngột ngừng nói.

"Ừm, không phiền thì…" Cậu chỉ tay về phía nhà vệ sinh cách đấy không xa, ".. tôi đi vệ sinh một chút nhé? Rồi tôi quay lại sau."

"À, cậu cứ tự nhiên."

Takao rời bàn. Trước khi đẩy cửa đi vào, cậu không quên ngoái lại nhìn Akashi. Cậu ta đang ngồi một mình bên cửa sổ, trên tay cầm một cuốn sách bỏ túi.

Trông thấy vậy, trong đầu cậu nảy ra một ý tưởng.

…. _chậc, có khi mình phải ra tay khuấy đảo mọi thứ lên chút chút thôi nhỉ?_

Cậu mở điện thoại kiểm tra giờ. _Chắc Shin-chan giờ xong việc rồi đấy._ Nơi này cũng không xa trường lắm, nãy đi cùng Akashi cậu ước tính cũng chỉ mất vài phút là cùng. Nếu giờ gọi thì...

Mở danh bạ, cậu nhấn vào một cái tên. Và bắt đầu kết nối.

"… tới Tokyo chỉ để kiếm bạn tôi thôi sao, Akashi?"

Một Akashi đang chăm chú đọc sách không khỏi ngạc nhiên khi bất chợt nghe thấy giọng nói của người mà cậu hoàn toàn không nghĩ sẽ xuất hiện ở tiệm cà phê này. Nhưng dù có bị làm bất ngờ, cậu không tỏ ra bối rối. Trước khi ngẩng lên để xác nhận, cậu từ tốn gập cuốn sách trong tay và gọn gàng đặt sang phải. Đón chào người kia với một nụ cười, cậu nhẹ nhàng nói, "Chào buổi chiều, Midorima."

"…" Midorima hơi nhíu mày nhìn Akashi, một phần vì đây là phản ứng mặc định của anh, một phần lớn hơn thì vì anh chưa nhận được câu trả lời như mong muốn. Không chờ Akashi ngỏ lời mời, anh tự động cởi áo khoác ngoài và khăn quàng ra, vắt lên ghế, sau đó mau lẹ kéo chiếc ghế trước mặt rồi ngồi xuống. Bất chấp việc phía bên bàn anh có một cốc nước rỗng, cho thấy có người vừa mới ngồi ở đây không lâu, hay Akashi vốn đang tiếp một vị khách khác cho tới trước khi anh tới.

"Chỗ đó–"

"Takao sẽ không quay lại đâu." Anh ngắt lời, "Cậu ấy bảo tôi đến đây thay cho cậu ấy. Ngạc nhiên là cậu đi tàu từ Kyoto tới đây chỉ để gặp Takao đấy. Mà chẳng nói gì với tôi cả."

"Nếu Takao gọi cậu thì chắc cậu ấy cũng kể cho cậu lý do rồi hả?" Akashi khẽ thở dài.

"Tôi biết là bình thường, tôi không hào hứng nói về chủ đề này…" Anh đẩy cặp kính đen lên sát mắt hơn, ".. tôi cũng biết là mình không được… sinh động như tên ngốc đó, nhưng nếu cậu hỏi tôi thì tôi cũng sẽ cố gắng để kể cho cậu nghe."

Thật hiếm khi nào thấy một người sống trong guồng quay đều đặn như máy như Midorima lại định hành động khác đi thói quen vốn có. _Ôi chà…_ Akashi bỗng nhiên cảm thấy mình hiểu được lý do đằng sau sự thay đổi nho nhỏ này. _Không chừng cậu ấy đang…_

"… phì." Cậu đưa tay che miệng để nén tiếng cười vuột ra khỏi miệng.

Hành động này làm anh không khỏi ngại ngùng. "C-có gì đáng cười sao?"

"Không, không. Chỉ là…" Chống một tay lên bàn, cậu trìu mến nhìn chàng trai tóc xanh đối diện mình. Gò má phơn phớt ửng lên của anh trong mắt cậu trông thật dễ thương. "… cảm giác như thể cậu đang ghen với Takao vậy, Midorima."

"Gh-ghen?!"

"Nói cách khác, cậu không thích tôi nói chuyện riêng với Takao. Là vậy đó."

"!" Trúng tim đen, anh cứng họng. Phải mất một vài phút, anh mới nói tiếp: "…chuyện đó…"

"Yên tâm đi, cả tôi lẫn cậu ấy đều không có ý định đó đâu. Tôi là người thế nào, cậu ấy là người thế nào, không phải cậu đều rõ rồi ư?" Cậu trấn an, "Với cả, ai bảo những người khác hỏi cậu thì cậu đều trả lời gọn lỏn hết chứ. Cho nên tôi mới phải đi đường vòng thế này."

"Nếu ví dụ của cậu là Kise thì cậu cũng biết lý do rồi còn gì."

Midorima hừ mạnh một tiếng phản đối. Kiểu người bỗ bã như Kise, có cho anh thêm mười năm nữa cũng không thể thích ứng nổi.

"Haha… Kise có hơi nồng nhiệt, nhưng cũng là vì cậu ấy quan tâm còn gì. Đừng lạnh lùng với cậu ấy quá."

"Nếu cậu ta thay đổi cách cư xử…." Midorima làu bàu, "… mà hai người nói chuyện tới đâu rồi?"

"Hai người..? À, ý cậu là…." Akashi nhớ lại, ".. tới giờ ăn trưa của cậu rồi thì phải."

"Cậu vẫn còn muốn nghe tiếp chứ?"

Bốn mắt chạm nhau. "… Đó là lý do tôi tới đây mà." Cậu nhẹ giọng đáp.

"Vậy, cùng tới nhà tôi để tiếp tục nhé?"

Ánh mắt cậu mang theo ý cười sau khi lắng nghe lời đề nghị đột ngột của anh. _Cũng không tệ, đến từ phía cậu ấy thì nghe còn khá ngọt ngào nữa._ Mang tâm trạng phấn chấn, cậu khúc khích, "Mượn cậu cả tối nay thì cậu không phiền chứ?"

"… cậu thấy thế nào ổn thì tùy cậu quyết định. Nhưng, không về nhà cậu, có cần báo một tiếng không?"

"Chút nữa tôi sẽ gọi điện sau. Đi thôi." _Thực ra tôi vốn cũng đã định tới nhà cậu từ đầu rồi._

Akashi đầu tiên dự định nói chuyện với Takao xong sẽ quay lại tìm Midorima, cùng về với nhau, nhân tiện ngủ lại đó qua đêm luôn để hôm sau về Kyoto. Chẳng ngờ cậu hậu vệ kia lại nhanh hơn một bước, gọi luôn đối phương tới để đến đón cậu đi. _Không theo kế hoạch cho lắm,_ cậu nghĩ, _tuy nhiên, bước ngoặt thế này cũng không tệ._ Thầm cảm ơn Takao trong đầu, Akashi định bụng chút nữa sẽ hỏi xin Midorima số di động của Takao. _Tất nhiên, chỉ để cảm ơn sự giúp đỡ ngoài ý muốn mà thôi._

Thu dọn đồ đạc xong xuôi, cả hai cùng đứng lên, tiến về phía cửa. Hoàng hôn bắt đầu buông xuống, trời cũng trở lạnh hơn. Tuyết dần phủ lên áo quần hai chàng trai trẻ một lớp mỏng manh ngay khi hai người bước ra ngoài. Có cơn gió lạnh từ đâu vụt qua. Cơ thể Akashi vốn đang quen nhiệt độ ấm áp bên trong quán cà phê, gặp phải gió liền khẽ run lên. "Lạnh quá nhỉ." Cậu bình luận.

Có bàn tay chìa ra trước cậu, những ngón tay được băng bó cẩn thận. Chúng không phải là do bị thương nên phải cuốn băng – đó là thói quen của Midorima để bảo vệ bàn tay cậu khi không chơi bóng rổ. "… Cậu không mang găng tay đúng không? Để tôi ủ ấm cho."

Không ngượng ngùng, không do dự, Akashi đón nhận bàn tay của anh một cách hết sức tự nhiên, như thể biết nó thuộc sở hữu của cậu. Hai bàn tay đan vào nhau, quấn quýt, siết thật chặt. Anh mau lẹ kéo đôi bàn tay đang gắn kết không rời vào túi áo mình, sau đó, cả hai sóng đôi rảo bước, để lại trên tuyết những dấu chân dài.

Takao trên đường về nhà cứ nghĩ mãi về ánh mắt Akashi trao cậu, không, đúng hơn là trao cho "Midorima" mà cậu đang diễn tả lúc ấy.

_Cái nhìn mang theo tình ý không hề che giấu._

Ánh nhìn ấy, nếu cậu nhớ không nhầm, còn tương thích với một người bạn trong những kí ức ở Shutoku của cậu. _Shin-chan._ Trung tâm của câu chuyện này. Ánh nhìn của Akashi cũng chính là ánh nhìn của Midorima mỗi khi cậu ấy đơn độc ngắm nhìn bàn cờ shogi, dù là lúc ngồi yên hay xếp thế cờ.

_Akashi đã nói là hai người họ trước kia hay chơi shogi với nhau._

Bàn cờ shogi thi thoảng Midorima lại lấy ra để chơi cờ một mình có lẽ là một phép ẩn dụ, là cách để anh "nhìn" thấy được đối phương.

Cả cậu ta, cả anh… hai người họ đều không nhìn vào vật trước mắt, mà là đang nhìn vào thứ ẩn phía sau vật trước mắt đó. Akashi nhìn thấy Midorima qua Takao, còn Midorima… ắt hẳn…

"Thật là… tình trong như đã mặt ngoài còn e, việc gì phải vòng vo như thế nhỉ?"

Phàn nàn như vậy, nhưng một nụ cười lại thoáng hiện trên môi Takao.

 _Hôm nay, coi như giúp hai người một phen đó_ , cậu lẩm bẩm trong đầu. Đương nhiên là không miễn phí rồi. Akashi thì thôi coi như bỏ đi, nhưng Midorima.. Midorima ấy à, mai cậu nhất định sẽ đòi anh đãi món đắt nhất trong căng tin truờng để báo ơn buổi hẹn hò cậu đã một tay vun vén này. _Cho nên, vì phần thuởng của tôi..._ Takao thầm mong, _hai người, nhất định hôm nay phải vui vẻ bên nhau đó, biêt chưa?!_


End file.
